dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Romance (Origins)
In Dragon Age: Origins, Wardens of either gender and any race can pursue a heterosexual or homosexual romance. The following characters are able to enter into a romance with the Warden, while Sten, Oghren, Wynne, Shale, Dog(!) and the Secret companion are not able to be romanced. Morrigan "We shall make this last night together something to remember." — Morrigan Morrigan is a "Witch of the Wilds," a clan of sorceresses who, at one time, terrorized the Korcari Wilds. She is one of the romance options for a male player character. Sharing the night with Morrigan unlocks the "Witch Gone Wild" achievement. Leliana "I walked where the Maker led me and he has rewarded me for my faith. I found you." — Leliana Leliana is an Orlesian rogue who has sought refuge at a Fereldan chantry, where she prays for forgiveness for her past actions. She is one of the romance options for a male or female player characterDragon Age Origins - Characters - Leliana. If you are a female character the first camp conversation you have with her is important in determining if you can become involved. If you say you are friends she will only become (warm) to your character. You have to ask her if she likes the company of women to become romantic. It is still possible to become romantic if you pick a different response, but you first have to get her affection to around 80. Sharing the night with Leliana unlocks the "Wine, Woman, and Song" achievement. Alistair "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man." — Alistair Alistair is a young and sarcastic Grey Warden companion, and is one of the romance options for a female player characterChoose Language | BioWare Social Network. If you become romantically involved with Alistair, various party members will make remarks to him about it. For example: Zevran tries to give him sex advice, which Alistair responds with a childish "la la la, I can't hear yoooou!", Wynne says he should be told where babies come from since he was now in an intimate relationship and Oghren laughs making several sexual references to which Alistair asks if he is making them up. Shale openly wonders how The Warden can put up with Alistair, which causes Alistair to start teasing Shale about being jealous. Sharing the night with Alistair unlocks the "First Knight" achievement. Zevran right|250px "There are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess." — Zevran Hailing from Antiva, Zevran is an elven assassin trained by the Crows. You will be able to recruit him if you overcome him in battle after he attempts to assassinate you. He will ask to join you to escape his organisation. He is a romance option for the Warden, male or female. While he is easy to bed, it seems it is difficult if one wishes to win his heart, as Wynne will tell you "He has only one thing on his mind". Sharing the night with Zevran unlocks the "Easy Lover" achievement. See Also *Sexuality and Marriage References Category:Gameplay